Shippensberg
by Cougar Draven
Summary: Songfic to Shippensberg by cKy. And they wonder why the band's name is camp Kill yousrself.


A/N: Yet another Love Hina songfic, but this time, it's going to be from Naru's POV, about Keitaro. Takes place after my first LH songfic, Attached at the Hip. More accurately, it takes place during the end, as it is Naru's final thoughts. Blah Blah Blah. So I don't own Love Hina. Flamers will be powerbombed in a bonus chapter.  
  
Dedicated to Val-chan. This is why we never truly agreed on your razors.  
  
_Shippensberg_  
_by cKy_  
  
  
  
_You know what makes me happy_  
_The things that make you sad_  
  
Naru always loved him, but dammit, he was always acting stupid! Why couldn't he just learn to be more mature? All she wanted was for him to act like a man occasionally, not fall into her breasts every time he came near her.  
  
_The feel that I control's absorbed by the radio jag_  
  
She loved him. She thought he knew that, but he went and slashed his wrists open for the world to see. They had cleaned up the body, so he didn't have a shirt covering his arms and chest, so she knew he hadn't just been trying the cutting once. She knew, because she had used Keitaro's knife once or twice, and she had seen the bloodstains on the knife.  
  
_I found my indecision_  
_The product of the media grime_  
_The feel that I control have you press rewind_  
  
The news people were there, and they wanted to talk to everybody. Naru begged off, and returned to Keitaro's limp form, sobbing to him, asking him, "Why? Why did you leave me?"  
  
_And now I'm on the wings_  
_Hoping that you'll hear_  
  
She almost felt a warmth, a feeling of acceptance, from nowhere. Almost as if Keitaro was still there, in some way. She cried some more, then buried her face and screamed. No one heard. She understood.  
  
_Don't bother to respond_  
_You love to hear me again_  
  
She loved him, she knew it. She also knew that the reporters would be waiting for the police to show up. She wanted Keitaro so badly, she could hardly see through the tears. She wanted to bring him back.  
  
_And when the sun beams down all of your lies_  
_Close, close, yeah close the light_  
  
She knew she had fucked up royally every time she hit him. Hell, she would have loved to have felt his callused hands caressing her breasts now, she would have loved to feel him up inside her, giving her pleasure while she gave him some as well. She cried more and more for each passing second.  
  
_The sky's all grey in the barracks I know I'm a lousy hero_  
_The classic act of feeling is that of a memory_  
  
She knew that they couldn't understand the way she felt about him. They would only remember Keitaro Urashima as a young man who was a bit of a loser, with a bit of clumsiness.  
  
_And you are peering down through periscopic eyes_  
_Close, close, yeah close (conscience)_  
  
She looked up. She thought she saw Keitaro. In fact, as she thrashed about, not five minutes later, she screamed "I'm coming, Kei-kun!". The police would later chalk it up to a hallucination brought on by severe depression. But for now, It was real.  
  
_I try to hide the fact that I'm afraid_  
_We'll drive the band to Shippensberg and hope that we get played_  
  
She sobbed his name, one more time, then she grabbed his knife. She let the last of her emotions run out of her as she whispered "I love you" as she made the first cut.  
  
_And in the end of a season the voices turn it all off_  
_The things that were so meaningless 'til the next one comes along_  
  
The cuts had been made, so she did the only thing left in her mind to do. She undressed herself and Keitaro, and laid her nude body on top of his, hoping to see him again soon, and be happy forever.  
  
_I try to hide the fact that I'm afraid_  
_We'll drive the band to Shippensberg and hope that we get played_  
  
The police arrived in the last instant before she died, and they saw her. They tried to save her life, but in true Naru fashion, she managed to remove two from their feet before she died. They buried the two would-be lovers in the same coffin, and you could hear the sobbing of Naru's best friends, Motoko and Kitsune, from Hinata-sou. Not that anyone cared.  
  
------  
  
Ok, I really have to stop writing depressing stuff. But damn, I almost started to cry! Me! I never cry! :remembers Fallen Hawk's songfic: Never mind about that. But seriously, if something so damn depressing can wrench even my heart, which has been described lovingly as "the 5-lb rock" and "Superman's Bane", then I must be getting something right. Either that, or I'm just a sucker for hot girls slashing their wrists and getting nekkid. No, I don't think so. Besides, why would I write something like this? Well, here's a go: I have too much exposure to suicidal women. Yes, I know, slightly disturbed teenager writing zone, proceed with caution. Shut up and sit down. I also know what it's like to want to see your blood splashed all over the floor. I just never had the balls to cut my wrists. God knows I could if I truly wanted to. Finally, I, while not suicidal at the time being, am very depressed 90% of the time, and would truly like to be left alone, except when online. So, therefore I write. Sometimes depressing, sometimes not. Although I have yet to find an instance in which I have written something wholly positive. ...And suddenly I realize I am rambling. So, I leave you to your fanfic reading pleasure. (Or pain. I probably don't know you, so I won't judge.)  
  
--COUGAR--  



End file.
